


Lost Little Lamb

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A girl and her adoptive mother.RP Fic.





	Lost Little Lamb

Virginia had been sleeping with Frances' father for months before the girl had joined them in the bed, although neither had bothered to take the girl's virginity, giving her space and using her solely as a pet. Now though Phillip had gone, left them both behind for someone new. Neither had been surprised but Virginia had seen how lost and upset Frances seemed. Now she called for the girl to come to her room, pushing the door shut behind her and kissing her sweetly. 

"Are you alright, little one?"

Frances nodded. 

"You sure sweetheart?"

"Yes."

"You'll tell me if that changes?"

Frances nodded again. 

"Say it for me Sweetheart."

"I promise I'll tell you if it changes."

"So in the meantime... feel up to a little girl time?"

Frances smiled and nodded.

"Yes please."

"Strip and lie on the bed for me then sweetness."

Frances quickly did as she was told. Virginia smiled, undressing herself before moving to settle over Frances, kissing her softly. Frances murred and kissed back. 

"Okay Sweetie?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Oh yes please."

Virginia smiled and moved to stroke her hand down from the girl's neck down to cup her breasts. Frances murred at this. 

"You like that baby girl?"

"I love it."

"More?"

"Yes, yes."

Virginia smiled, slowly coasting her hand south. Frances began to pant. Virginia smiled, moving to tease the girl's clit. Frances mewled. 

"More?"

"Please, yes , yes!"

Virginia smiled and soon pushed inwards. Frances all but screamed. 

"Okay Little One?"

Frances nodded frantically.

"Just soooo close!"

"Then come for me baby girl."

Frances screamed again and came apart.


End file.
